Cut content (Q1)
Unused commands * Quake contains a command called +use, a leftover from the days of Doom. It is absolutely useless in-game. Unused graphics Animations *The Grunt has secret animations of him reloading his Shotgun. John Romero said it was unused because they “most likely” ran out of time. They did not know that Kevin Cloud made it and so they did not use it. *The Ogre has unused animations of him standing and tapping his Grenade Launcher and chainsaw together. This was an one-off animation that id Software saw no use for, so it remained unused. *John Romero wanted the Ogres to laugh and urinate on the player’s corpse after they killed her or him, but they did not have sufficient time to implement this. *The Scrag has special animations of it rising above. *The Knight has secret animations of him kneeling down with his sword held with both hands. *The Death Knight also has unused animations of him standing and swinging his sword overhead with both hands. There are also ones of him standing, and pointing his sword forward with both hands, as if firing something. Face image:FACE_INVUL1.png *The gfx.wad includes an alternative version of Ranger’s face after he acquires a Pentagram of Protection. image:statface.png *''Quake'' was going to include gibbing animations for Ranger’s face, as well as images with his tongue protruding. Firearms image:INVA SHOTGUN.gif *A weapon flashes on the HUD after it is acquired, but the acquirement animations for the Shotgun are never seen since everybody already commences with one, and the Shotgun has no world model like the other firearms. Keys image:statkey2.png image:INV NAILS.png image:INV ROCKET.png *''Quake'' was supposed to contain specific icons for all three types of Keys, but only the Medieval ones remained in use. Nonetheless, two icons for the Runic Keys still exist in the graphics WAD, where they are strangely called INV_NAILS (gold) and INV_ROCKET (silver). image:SBA KEY2.gif image:SBA KEY1.gif *All Keys were supposed to animate in the HUD once they were acquired. Powerups image:SBA INVIS.gif image:SBA INVUL.gif image:SBA SUIT.gif image:SBA QUAD.gif *Likewise, the Powerups were also supposed to animate in the HUD once obtained. These four are for the Ring of Shadows, the Pentagram of Protection, the Biosuit and the Quad Damage, respectively. image:statkey.png *The above graphic includes icons for a rocket backpack, a lettered cube, and a boot. Besides those, there are also frames of animation for the Runes when they would be acquired. *The rocket backpack would let the user hover in the air for about ten seconds. One could jump, activate it, and then float for ten seconds. *The Hellgate Cube was a sentient object that fed off the damage that one did to living beings. The more it was fed, the more it would help the user by shooting evil wisps of smoke into opponents. If one ran around a level too long without killing something, it would go away for a while. *The boots made the user run twice that of her or his running speed for ten seconds. Screen image:Sell.png *There exists a screen that attempted to persuade you into purchasing the full version of Quake. It’s impossible to see this in-game. Textures image:Player1.png *There were alternative forms of the player’s portrait. 300px *The texture map for the Grunt features an unused set of eyes towards the top, and two extra faces on the right. 300px *The one for the Knight contains two unused faces, which resemble those from Qtest. It appears that the right face was used for the Death Knight. 300px *The Ogre originally had two horns on its head, which can both still be seen on the right side. 300px *The Death Knight has a clean spaulder in the center. 300px *The Fiend has a slightly different upper mouth. Unused sounds Unused text *Chthon will throw his lavaballs at the player and destroys him to pieces. *Shub-Niggurath could never do much to harm anybody, and getting destroyed by her will only display a generic obituary. *If one attempted to telefrag somebody using the Pentagram of Protection, the one who teleported would be killed instead. *''Quake'' was originally going to have a Dragon. This text is replaced in Dissolution of Eternity, where a Dragon is actually used *Likewise, an opponent called the Vomitus was to appear, but it was never completely implemented. Category:Quake Category:Quake cut content